


Helping Out

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Master/Maid AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Human, Kissing, Maids, Master & Servant, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Wheeljack helps Airstream unwind after a long week.





	

Wheeljack's master enjoyed taking baths after a long and hard day. With his father always bothering him on top of running his growing law firm, stress was never far behind him. And even since his sister married Sir Bloodshed, he was even more tense than usual. Baths were one of his preferred ways of calming down and relaxing.

So when Airstream came home that evening, he requested a bath after he finished dinner. She had set it up for him, also lighting a few aromatic candles in hopes it would help a little more than a bath. He had thanked her for the thought and said he liked the jasmine scent. But before she could leave him to his own thoughts, he asked to say.

To help him wash his hair and back, he said.

So far, she was doing just that. She had already washed his back, even massaging his shoulders when she felt the knots. Now she was shampooing his hair, Airstream titling his head back with his eyes closed, a gentle smile on his face. She smiled in turn.

“Comfortable?”

“Hmmmm…” he hummed out. “I needed this. Thank you, Wheeljack.” 

Wheeljack didn’t reply, only smiling to herself as she started to rinse out his hair. Luckily for Airstream, tomorrow was a public holiday. He could actually use the day to relax and not have to worry about work. His father might call, but she would have to arrange for the butler to inform Ratjaw that Airstream was unable to take any calls.  

Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about the stress involving his sister. She had only met Thornstriker a few times when she was over at the house, but she was a very nice young woman. Twenty-four, pretty, and intelligent. And Airstream was always worried about her, fussing over her as if she was his only precious daughter.

It was a little excessive and his anxiety over her safety only increased when she married Bloodshed. Wheeljack didn’t know why, but Airstream seemed to absolutely despise Thornstriker’s childhood friend. He insisted that Bloodshed wasn’t any good for her and that she deserved a much better husband who wouldn’t prey on her. Whatever that meant.

Hopefully, after more time passed, he would get over it. It had only been two months since their wedding. Maybe more time had to pass before Airstream realized that was absolutely nothing he could do. He was somewhat grateful though that it was Bloodshed compared to some pervert or asshole rich boy.

“Wheeljack?”

“Yes, Master?”

“Take the day off tomorrow.”

She paused. Take the day off? Not that she didn’t mind vacation days, but there was no need for her to take tomorrow off. She wasn’t the one who had been working hard all week under a mountain of stress. If anything, things had been pretty easy around here, especially with Airstream not coming home until late and there being no company.

Airstream titled his head back to look at her, smiling gently as he reached up a wet hand to touch her cheek. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked down, blushing at the look in his eyes. Oh Primus, she knew that gaze…

“I want to spend time with you,” he murmured softly, his fingers moving to dance across her lips. “It’s been far too long… I need more than just the evening.”

It took her a minute before she realized what he meant. A blush took over her cheeks, as did a small smile. While it was embarrassing to be having sex all day and night, she wanted it too. She had missed him dearly, but she couldn’t act spoiled. Not when he was working so hard every day without rest. Despite being his lover, she was his maid first – she couldn’t let her feelings get in the way of her work.

But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t indulge herself in them when time permitted it. With his hand moving to the back of her head, he brought her down for a deep kiss. Wheeljack smiled into it, her chest warming up as his tongue pushed inside of her mouth.

It looked like it would be a long night. She wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
